louserfandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto:Naruto Uzumaki
October 10 |gender = |age = Part I: 12-13 Part II: 15-16 |height = Part I: 145.3 cm-147.5 cm Part II: 166 cm |weight = Part I: 40.1 kg-40.6 kg Part II: 50.9 kg |blood = B |bijuu = ( ) |class = Jinchūriki Sage |affil = |team = Team Kakashi Sasuke Retrieval Team Konoha 11 (Anime only) Eight Man Squad Team One (Anime only) |clan = |rank = Genin |number = 012607 |acad = 12 |family = (father) (mother) (godfather) |element = (Affinity) |jutsu = All Directions Shuriken Big Ball Rasengan Big Ball Spiralling Serial Zone Spheres (Manga only) Chakra Transfer Technique Clone Body Blow Clone Spinning Heel Drop (Anime only) Combination Transformation Continuous Tailed Beast Balls (Manga only) Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet Frog Kata Frog Strike (Manga only) Front Lotus Harem Technique Mini-Rasenshuriken Multiple Shadow Clone Technique Naruto Uzumaki Combo Naruto Uzumaki Two Thousand Combo Negative Emotions Sensing New Sexy Technique One Thousand Years of Death Pachinko Technique (Anime only) Planetary Rasengan Rasengan Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Serial Spheres Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan Sage Mode Sage Technique: Spiralling Serial Spheres Sexy Technique Shadow Clone Technique Shadow Shuriken Technique Spiralling Absorption Sphere Spiralling Strife Spheres Strong Fist (Anime only) Summoning Technique (Toads) Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball (Manga only) Tailed Beast Ball (Manga only) Tailed Beast Chakra Arms Tailed Beast Rasengan Tailed Beast Shockwave Torii Seal Twin Rasengan Twin Rasenshuriken (Manga only) Typhoon Water Vortex Technique Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan Ultra-Many Spiralling Serial Spheres Uzumaki Formation (Anime only) Wind Release: Rasengan Wind Release: Rasenshuriken Wind Release: Toad Gun (Anime only) Wind Release: Toad Oil Bullet (Anime only) Wind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet (Anime only) |tool = Chakra Blades Fūma Shuriken Hidden Kunai Mechanism Scalpel (Anime only) Scroll of Seals Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll Sword }}Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is the title character and main protagonist of the series: . He is a genin from , a member of Team Kakashi, and the third and current jinchūriki of — the Nine-Tails. Background Naruto was born as the son of the Fourth Hokage, , and 's second jinchūriki, . Naruto's parents named him after the main character of 's first book, thus making the Sannin his godfather.Naruto chapter 382, pages 9-11 Prior to Naruto's birth, his parents and the Third Hokage feared that his birth would break the seal which kept Kurama in Kushina. The plan to ensure it did not occur was for Kushina to be taken to top-secret location outside the with with Biwako Sarutobi and Taji as her midwives, a few ANBU as security, and Minato to keep the seal in place. However, word of Kushina giving birth reached a masked ninja who intended to take the Nine-Tails for his own evil ends. Killing the midwives and ANBU, the masked man took the newborn Naruto hostage to keep Minato steps away from Kushina so the seal can be shattered.Naruto chapters 500-501 Though Naruto was taken safer location, the masked ninja succeeded in releasing Kurama and used the monster to devastate Konoha. Saving Kushina, Minato leaves Naruto with her as he heads off to save their village. After severing the masked ninja's control over the tailed beast, Minato realises the only way to stop Kurama is to seal it within Naruto, believing that his son would someday have need of the beast's power to defeat the masked ninja when he returned.Naruto chapter 503, pages 17-18 However, sacrificing his soul to weaken Kurama, the sealing process took both Minato's life and Kushina's when they took a fatal blow from the Nine-Tails meant for their son. Suddenly orphaned, Naruto was left to grow up knowing nothing of his parents, receiving only his mother's last name as Hiruzen believed it was best that nobody knew that he was related to the Fourth Hokage.Naruto chapter 440, page 5 Despite Minato's final request to Hiruzen for the villagers to see Naruto as a hero who had helped defeat Kurama, only the Third Hokage and a few of the villagers honoured his request. Everyone else instead resented him for containing the monster that had destroyed their home, some even seeing him as the Nine-Tails itself. Furthermore, Hiruzen created the decreed to prohibit any mention of Naruto's nature as a jinchūriki in the hope that the other children would not resent him. However, even without knowing the reason, most of the children followed their parents' example and ostracised Naruto.Naruto chapter 2, pages 13-14 The social isolation would cause Naruto to develop a need to be acknowledged through mischief. When Naruto was enrolled into the , he became the student of and met his class mate when the two were pair to spar against each other. Though excited at the chance to achieve popularity by beating Sasuke, Naruto was easily beaten. By looking at Sasuke's eyes, Naruto realised that they were filled with hatred. When Iruka told them to make the reconciliation seal, they both refused.Naruto chapter 538, pages 10-15 Since then, Naruto came to see Sasuke as a rival and intended to beat him. When Naruto found out that Sasuke was also an orphan, he was secretly happy for not being the only one alone and wanted to talk to him, but couldn't because of his jealousy toward Sasuke's skills.Naruto chapter 485, page 14 Still, Naruto wished that, someday, Sasuke would acknowledge him as an equal.Naruto chapter 487, page 2 In the anime, when Naruto pulled a prank on a group of boys for not being invited to their "test of courage", he refused to return to the Academy after being glared by Iruka with the same resentful stare everyone else gives him. Later, Naruto is tricked by the boys' leader, Hibachi, to get himself killed by enemy ninja in the hills. Learning of this, Iruka ends up saving Naruto from a trio Takigakure kunochi before dispatches their pursuers. Soon after, Naruto begins attending class again at the time that Iruka, who now acts as a surrogate brother to keep the boy in line, gave a lecture on the Will of Fire that inspires Naruto to become the next Hokage someday to achieve the acknowledgement he is striving for.Naruto: Shippūden episodes 177-178 Apart from Hiruzen and Iruka, Naruto also found a surrogate family with the owner of : and his daughter to some extent. Personality Naruto is exuberant, brash, inattentive, and heedless to formality or social standings. He inherited his catch-phrase "Dattebayo!" (だってばよ!) from , who would say "(da)ttebane" ((だ)ってばね) when excited or frustrated.Naruto chapter 498, page 3 Naruto has a number of childish traits, like keeping his money in a chubby, green-frog wallet he affectionately calls "Gama-chan",Naruto chapter 150, page 4 being a very picky eater (he almost exclusively eats ramen and is a frequent customer at the ), and being afraid of ghosts. He is also somewhat perverted, something he tends to be reprimanded for by and Iruka, but has only become even more so after meeting his mentor , causing many to say that Jiraiya raised a perfect replica of himself.Naruto chapter 245, page 19 However, whenever someone dear to him is in trouble or the situation calls for it, Naruto can be very serious, and will instantly try to come to their aid. References